MIAMI VICE TV SHOW Sonny & Gina end season
by Abztract Isight
Summary: Sonny Crockett and Gina Calabrese, their relationship in the final season & how I saw the show should end. Adult content
1. Chapter 1

Gina couldn't believe she was dating such a great guy. Neither had Trudy in the beginning, so she had done a background check on him. When he came up clean, she told Gina and they had celebrated. Being a police woman, it was hard to find someone to date. If they were normal, then they hated her work hours. Or that she was always a cop. They couldn't seem to understand that it wasn't just a job, but who she was. If she was at a party where there were illegal drugs, she wanted to arrest people. That strained friendships fast. But not Mark Wilson, he imported exotic cars and customized them for his wealthy clientele. His work was 24/7 often also. He knew Gina was a cop, who dealt mostly with prostitution. A few months in to their relationship she had finally told him. He liked that she was self confident and could take care of herself. Sure he went to parties with her where there were drugs, but often it was done in a private room. If Gina felt uncomfortable at a party, he left it up to her to decide if she wanted to go.

She found out that Mark loved to race; cars, off shore boats and motorcycles. He was good too, having earned some trophies in legitimate races. He was doing well with his business in Miami. It was at a party that she had met him, while she was undercover. He gave her his number on his business card and slowly they got to know each other. They had been dating a few months when she finally introduced Trudy to him. Crockett and Tubbs were working undercover and hadn't been around for a while. Mark hadn't met them yet. Gina at one time had loved Sonny Crockett, but she had wanted a commitment from him and never got it. So she moved on and they were just good friends. But a part of her heart was always reserved for him. She wondered if Sonny would even care that she was with Mark.

"Gina, tonight we've been invited to a party on a yacht. I don't know the host, but it is sort of business related." Mark spoke into his phone.

"Sure why not, we haven't had a chance to go out in a while. I'm off tonight anyway, so it's a date."

"Can I send you a dress for the occasion?"

Gina smiled at the phone, "are you sure you know my size?"

Mark chuckled, "honey, I know every inch of your beautiful body."

She blushed, yes he did. "Okay, I should be home around 6pm, send it by around then."

They said their good-byes and went back to their jobs. Gina was doing paper work at her desk. Trudy was doing the same across from her.

"Mark meeting you again tonight?" Trudy asked.

"Yup a party. He's getting me a dress for it."

"Nice, your smile tells me you're falling for him," Trudy observed.

"Fallen. He is so sweet."

Trudy rolled her eyes and Gina threw a paperclip at her. She knew her partner was happy for her. For the past few months she'd been on cloud-9. Mark was a passionate lover, smart and had great taste. Even though he was wealthy, he didn't flaunt it constantly. She loved riding with him on his sports bike or going to the track when he was test driving one of the modified cars. They practically lived together now, but she kept her own apartment still.

"Can you do these two files? I'd like to get out of here before 6pm," Gina begged.

Trudy gave her a disgusted look and held out her hand to receive the files. "You owe me!"

Gina smiled, "yes, yes I do." Then she gathered her things and left.

At home she had just come out of the shower when the courier came with a large box. Once the courier left she took the dress out. It was simply gorgeous. One sleeve was long and the other had slits on it to expose portions of the other arm. The front had a V neck and the back dipped very low. It was long, but had a high slit up the side. When she put it on, Gina was thrilled with how perfectly it fit. He'd also included sexy red stilettos to match the dress. Mark had good fashion taste.

At seven thirty he picked her up. He was driving his Lamborghini Countach. He helped her get in. "Diner first, then we'll go party."

"Sounds perfect. This dress is beautiful, thank you." Gina said leaning over and kissing him deeply.

"You're a goddess in it. It will be hard to keep my hands off you."

Gina winked, "then don't."

"Tease!" Mark laughingly accused.

"Mmhmm." Gina admitted.

He put the car in gear and off they went. Diner was filling and then they went to the party. The yacht was huge. They danced a while and then went to the top deck. Mark got them two glasses of wine. The cop in Gina picked up the signs that there was coke at this party. Men and women sniffed and drew their finger across their noses constantly, the biggest give away. She didn't see any coke on tables or out in the open, but it was here for sure.

She accepted a glass of white wine from Mark, "thank you."

"One of my clients is introducing me to some potential new orders. So I have to mix business with pleasure tonight," Mark apologized.

Gina smiled and kissed him again, "I figured that was the case."

"I love you," Mark confessed. His hand tracing it's way up her exposed spine to her neck, which he kissed. She shivered with desire.

He knew she wasn't ready to say those three important words yet. But she leaned closer to him and that was all he needed. They were interrupted by his business associate.

"Good evening Mark, who is your lovely companion?"

Mark smiled, "this is Gina Calabrese. Gina this is Sam."

"Please to meet you," she said politely.

"Pleasure is all mine," Sam flirted while kissing the top of her offered hand. He then turned to the man with him, "Damien Whitney this is Mark and Gina. Mark is the man to help you get that custom Porsche 911 you want."

Mark directed his attention to Sam and Damien. Gina smiled, excused herself and went to refill her glass. She watched Mark talk about his first love; exotic cars.

Sonny Crockett saw Gina first, she was wearing a stunning red dress. He watched her return with two glasses of wine to a group of men. One of the men turned to her and accepted the glass, putting his hand on her back posessively. Through the gossip mill at work, Sonny had heard she was seeing some rich guy.

Ricardo Tubbs glanced over at his partner. Then followed Sonny's line of sight. He too saw Gina and was impressed. Excusing himself from the lady he was chatting up, he went over to Crockett.

"Gina is looking hot tonight," Ricardo commented.

"That she is," Sonny agreed, not taking his eyes off her.

They were undercover at the party, gathering information and making their presence known. It wasn't long for Gina to spot them, she walked over to say hello. "Small world," Gina said.

"You look fantastic tonight," Sonny complimented.

"Thank you. There is someone I'd like you two to meet."

Crockett and Tubbs followed Gina to where Mark was still talking to Sam and Damien. She waited for a break in their conversation and Mark turned to her. "Mark I'd like you to meet two of my close friends," Gina began.

Sonny offered his hand, "I'm Sonny Burnett and this is Rico Cooper," he said, giving their alias names.

Gina understood that they were under cover. "Sonny races a scarab sometimes, you two have that in common."

Mark's competitive nature was sparked, "I love off shore racing."

Sam introduced him and Damien, "no Mark you love any kind of racing." He laughed shaking hands with Gina's friends. "Let's see; I lost a grand in a 'friendly' car race and another five taking on your sports bike."

Damien asked, "adrenaline junkie?"

Mark laughed, "not at all, I just appreciate a machine's top performance."

Everyone laughed. Tubbs added, "Sonny's the same. He doesn't understand why there's speed limits on roads. All colors of a traffic light, say green to him."

Gina smiled and Mark put his arm around her. "What do you drive?"

"She's a Testarossa."

"Nice choice," Damien admired.

Sam asked, "and the scarab?"

Sonny's smile grew, "Wellcraft 38."

The conversation went back and forth between sports cars and boats. As the racing discussion grew, Damien brought more people into their circle.

Tubbs and Gina stepped back a bit from the group. "Are you okay with us using your date as a gateway to introductions here?"

"I wouldn't have introduced you otherwise. It seems Damien, who is a potential new client for Mark, is the key."

Tubbs nodded at her and returned to Crockett's side. Gina went back to Mark, who took her hand in his and they exchanged a private look. One of the men introduced into the growing group, was very interested in the offshore boat race. He offered up a large purse for the winner. A few more people requested to join the race.

Tubbs was using his jamaican accent, "Mr. Gaviria when would you like this little race to occur?"

"Mr. Cooper, I think next weekend would be good. Mr. Burnett, Mr. Wilson, do you agree?"

Everyone agreed, including the late race joiners. Mr. Gaviria was the one that Miami Vice was investigating and Crockett was pleased with the night's progress.

"Excuse me gentlemen, here is my business card. Contact me with the final details. Now it's time for Gina and I to depart."

Everyone politely said good evening and Mark led Gina away. He apologized to her, "I'm sorry about all of that."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Sonny's the same, he loves racing."

"Were you two involved?" Mark asked.

"Briefly. Our life styles are too different. I could never prove anything, but being a cop ended our relationship fast." Gina explained, twisting the truth slightly.

Understanding showed in Mark's eyes. "I had a feeling there was more to it. I think Mr. Gaviria may be in the same line of work as your friend. Rumours run rampant at those kind of parties."

They drove back to Mark's place. He showed her how easy it was to take off her dress. Then she showed him how much she loved him, even though she couldn't say the words yet. He was awed by her flexibility and appreciated her skill in bed. A few hours later they relaxed in each others arms.

"Will you be able to join us for the offshore boat race with your friend, next weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Gina smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #2

The work week couldn't have taken longer, even if Gina had a mountain of paperwork. Lieutenant Castillo told her that she didn't have to be Crockett and Tubbs back up on Saturday, unless she felt it was necessary. He knew it was her day off.

Mark was very busy on race day, so Gina said she'd just meet him at Damien's place. His mansion was right on the water and was the start and finish point. The weather was perfect for racing. Her and Trudy got a ride with Tubbs in his Cadillac. Both ladies had summer dresses on that complimented their figures and showed off their legs. Trudy nursed a cocktail and Gina enjoyed a few mojitos. She saw Sonny arrive in his boat, with his throttle man. They tied off on the dock and came to say hello. Then the other competitors arrived, but Gina only had eyes for Mark. He picked her up and kissed her long and hard in front of everyone, making them all see she was his. he was a bit jealous of Sonny Burnett, when he saw how comfortable Gina was around him. He knew Sonny was still in her heart.

The racers inspected each other's boats. Then it was time to suite up and race. Helmets went on, engines fired up and then they lined up out in the bay. A flare gun signaled the start of the race. The throttles opened, boats roared to life and leapt forward. It was only a six mile race, so if you were caught sleeping at the start, your machine was hard pressed to catch up. The boats attacked the ocean, almost seeming to fly over it. Mark had a slight edge over Crockett and Damien's friend was right behind them. Mark cut in close to the turning point marker as Sonny went a little wide. On the return sprint, their speeds came close to 140 miles/hour. The waves of the trailing boats smashed against the hulls, the vibration was felt in the steering wheels of the leading boats.

On shore the crowd cheered their favorite racers and used binoculars to see the action. Gina knew neither man would back down, so it was all about who's boat was better. Trudy and Tubbs were cheering for Sonny. At one time Gina would have too, but now she wanted Mark to win.

The boats screamed closer and as quick as it had started, the race was over. As far as anyone could tell, Crockett and Mark had come to the finish in dead heat. No decisive winner. As the boats slowed down and came slowly to the dock, Mark waived at Gina. The racers took off their helmets and went to change out of the race suites, as soon as their feet were on solid ground.

Mark kissed Gina and then walked over to Crockett and shook his hand, "good race Burnett!"

Sonny smiled, "same to you."

The party goers then surrounded the racers. Mr. Gaviria drew Crockett aside and offered him a whiskey on the rocks. "You handle your boat very skillfully."

Crockett gave a nod and raised his glass in toast. Tubbs shook Mr. Gaviria's hand, "Sonny is use to needing speed on the ocean. Normally our transport business requires larger distances."

Mr. Gaviria nodded, "I think that we have similar interests and need to talk business."

They set up a time to meet at the local country club the following day for lunch. Then they all joined the party once again. Crockett went looking for Gina and accidentally interrupted a long lip lock with her and Mark.

"May I steal your date for a few minutes?" He asked Mark politely.

"Just a few," Mark winked at Gina.

Once Sonny had her alone he said, "you look lovely in that dress. I can't keep my eyes off you. Tubbs, Trudy and I have to leave soon. Gaviria has set up a meeting. Enjoy your party." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Sonny, I will." She left and he watched her walk away.

Gina went to find Mark, he was discussing his boat engine with Damien. She excused herself and went to say good bye to Trudy. Crockett got into the boat and Trudy was with Tubbs.

"You're lucky it's your day off," Trudy said enviously.

"I know. Days off are precious."

"Go have fun with your man," Trudy said. Then she got into the cadillac.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER #3

Crockett and Tubbs worked under cover getting deeper into Mr. Gaviria's operation. The few times they were in the office and saw Gina, she was always super happy in love. Months went by and Gina began to live with Mark. Their relationship was becoming much more serious. One night she got home to his house before him. Wanting to do something romantic, she made him diner. She was in the process of setting the table when he arrived home. He slammed the front door and that warned her he was not in a good mood.

"I've made diner, come into the dining room Mark," she called to him.

Mark stumbled in and that's when Gina smelled the booze on him. He was extremely drunk. He cornered her, grabbing her wrists and roughly pushing her against the wall. Mark's kisses were slobbery and gross.

"Mark stop. Stop you're hurting my wrists... Damn it Mark, you're drunk!" Gina said her anger rising proportionately to her fear. She tried to push him away.

When she wouldn't let him kiss her, he slapped her across the face. "Your mine, act like it."

He backhanded her on the same side of her face as he had just slapped. Gina's face throbbed and she knew that was going to leave a big bruise. She used her police training and managed to trip him. He fell on the floor swearing at her, but unable to get up. She turned off the stove, grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. Once in her car, she drove to her place, tears almost blinding her. So Mark wasn't perfect, he was a mean drunk. Her heart ached more than her face and wrist. She put an ice pack on her face, hoping it wouldn't be swollen in the morning.

When she woke up the next day, her wrists were sore, but not showing bruises. Gina's right eye was turning purple. She used heavy make up to cover the bruise and wore big sunglasses. That was the best she could do to hide the bruising. Gina was angry at herself for letting a drunk Mark get close enough to her to inflict harm. She knew better than that. Working with prostitutes, she'd seen how badly abuse could get.

At work she had papers to file, so she was able to avoid everyone for most of the day. She was distracted and bumped into Tubbs. The files all fell on to the floor. "Damn it," Gina swore at him.

"Sorry Gina, let me help you," Tubbs offered.

She snapped at him, "just leave it."

He stood up and gave her an odd look. Then Tubbs went to his desk across from Crockett's. "Stay out of Gina's way. She's in a bad mood today," he cautioned.

Trudy needed to talk to Gina and as she walked by, touched Gina's left wrist to get her attention. Crockett's sharp eyes caught Gina's flinch. It was subtle, but he knew it had hurt her. Something was wrong with her and he had a feeling he knew what it was. When Gina lashed out with nasty words at her partner, it confirmed his suspicions. He got up and asked to speak to Gina in the de-briefing room. He stood in her way until she moved where he wanted. Her body language showed she was angry and ready to fight.

"Gina take off your sun glasses." Sonny told her.

She knew arguing with him was futile and quietly did as he asked. The make up couldn't hide the swelling. Crockett knew someone had hit her. "Are your wrists bruised too?" He asked.

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes and saw his pitty. She didn't want it. "Just leave it alone Sonny."

"Did it happen when you were working?"

She didn't answer and that told him everything he needed to know. Yet still he asked, "who?"

"It's not important and doesn't matter." Gina couldn't look at him any more, she felt so ashamed.

"Gina talk to me," Sonny urged.

"No. You can't help this time." With that Gina left him standing alone in the room.

Crockett talked to Trudy, but no one knew what had happened. He let it go for now, but he had a feeling it was Mark who had done the damage. He couldn't do anything about it, without harming his cover. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it.

Mark woke up on the floor of his kitchen. He had a terrible hang-over. He saw the forgotten diner that Gina had made for him. He knew he had done something wrong, he just couldn't remember. He called her home number and left multiple messages. He sent flowers and a card to her work. Still no word from her. Mark couldn't remember what happened. Finally when it was ten at night, he went to her place. He saw a light on and knew she was home.

He knocked on her door, "Gina it's Mark. I came to apologize and explain."

"Go away Mark," she yelled.

"Please Gina, I'm so sorry. I blacked out, I can't remember anything. I delivered the Porsche to Damien and he gave me a drink. That's the last thing I remember." This was met with silence. He tried again. "Thank you for making diner, I had it for lunch today. It was delicious."

Gina decided to give him a chance to at least explain. When she opened the door and Mark saw what he'd done to her face, he went down to his knees.

"Oh God. Gina I never meant to hurt you. I was given whisky at Damien's car delivery. I normally don't drink it, because when I do I black out and get violent. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Forgive me my love." Mark pleaded.

She made him get up and told him she forgave him this one time. He promised to never drink hard liquor again. Then he swept her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He made love to her and did everything she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER #4

A few weeks later Mark proposed to Gina, out on his boat. She accepted and they celebrated all weekend long. She called Trudy and shared her news. At the office she showed everyone the huge rock on her engagement ring. Crockett didn't like it, but he'd lost any chance with Gina long ago. They were close friends, but she was obviously completely in love with Mark. He had a feeling that Mark wasn't as great as Trudy and Gina thought. At the same time, Crockett hadn't seen any more bruising on Gina. He hoped she would be happy and that Mark treated her well.

Mark's client Damien wanted to street race. He contacted Mark and then Gina let Crockett know that Burnett's presence was requested too. They all met for diner. Even though Mr. Gaviria was no longer in the country, Crockett still had to maintain his cover with present company and remained Burnett.

Damien admired Gina's ring, "congratulations on your engagement with Mark. Hopefully you can wean some of the animal out of him."

She smiled. "What car will you be driving?"

"A Mark modified Porsche 911 Turbo, she's my favorite."

"Excellent choice, nice straight line speed," Sonny complimented.

"Burnett, you'll be driving the Ferrari?" Mark asked.

Sonny grinned, "with some modifications of course."

Damien said a toast, "may the best driver and the fastest car win."

Everyone agreed. They discussed what roads would be in the race route and what time to meet at night, so no other traffic would be around. The race date would be next week Wednesday. As they were going over the details, Gina was requested to take a phone call. Trudy needed back up and Gina had to go. She returned to the table, exchanging a look with Crockett and excused herself quickly.

"Do you need a ride?" Mark asked.

"I'll take a cab, you've had too much wine already," Gina declined.

Sonny stood up, "nonsense. I've had one glass of wine. I'll give you a ride and be back before you gentlemen notice."

They laughed and Damien added, "good practice for the real race."

Crockett waited for Gina to kiss Mark good bye. Gina said, "see you at your place later tonight."

Mark pointed at her ring, "our place," he said smiling.

In the car Gina explained to Crockett that Trudy needed back up. Then she asked, how's your Gaviria case?"

"On hold until he returns from overseas. Castillo has us doing surveillance for the burglary division. Their under staffed."

"That explains the need for speed." She joked, giving him directions to where Trudy was.

As it turned out, they were both needed. The local pimp was trying to use muscle to make Trudy his. Guns drawn, Crockett and Gina helped make the arrest. The paper work needed to be completed immediately. So Crocket never made it back to the restaurant. He did give Gina a ride over to Mark's place afterward.

"Thanks for the ride. Good night Sonny."

Mark and Damien got drunk, while they waited. Mark ended up mixing up glasses and drank Damien's whisky. Once started, they began doing whisky shots. Damien teased Mark that Burnett just wanted to be alone with Gina and that's why he never returned. Mark got hostile and the restaurant threw them out. They raced to their cars, but Damien tripped and lost his keys under his car. He gave up trying to see them in the dark and just called a cab. Mark however drove home. He ran lights and drove into on coming traffic, barely getting back into his own lane in time. He miscalculated the turn into his driveway and ran over the grass into a tree on his front lawn. He received a cut on his head. When he touched it, he saw blood on his hand.

Gina had heard the crash and woke up. Unsure of what was going on, she grabbed her gun out of her purse. She stood in Mark's bedroom, listening to the quiet. Then she heard someone smash through the front door and come up the stairs.

"Gina! Whereareyou?"

She got nervous, Mark was very drunk. The last time he was this way, he'd hit her. She had to get out of there. She went into the room, locking the door. She dialed Trudy's number and waited for her to answer. "Trudy I need a ride home. Mark's drunk and I don't want to stay."

Trudy was worried, "I have a flat. Call Sonny or Ricardo, right now!"

"Okay, bye."

Mark was banging on the bedroom door. She dialed Tubbs as he lived closer and got no answer.

"Gina! Open this door!" Mark was angry now, slamming his body into the door repeatedly. It wouldn't hold too much longer.

As soon as Crockett picked up Gina said, "I need you to come pick me up, where you dropped me off. Please hurry Sonny." She hung up after making sure he had the address. Mark had heard the call, "you cheating bitch, open the door!" Mark raged.

"You're drunk, leave me alone Mark," Gina yelled back.

The door crashed open, shattering into pieces. He came at her, ripping off her cloths, groping her painfully. He hit her hard. She fell on the floor.

"Mark please STOP!" Gina screamed.

But Mark had blacked out and his rage had no control. "You went with Burnett and he never came back! Damien said you cheated on me, you whore!"

He punched her in the stomach and she curled up in a fetal position, trying to protect her naked body. "Mark stop," she whimpered.

Mark was on top of her, his distorted face showing his demented rage. He picked her up and threw her against the wall, she crumpled into a heap near the bed. He put his hands around her neck and began to strangle her. Her right hand frantically searched the floor for her gun. Her fingers found it, she coughed trying to stay conscious. She pointed the gun at his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, please Mark," she pleaded with him, gasping for air.

He didn't see her or hear her anymore, he was out of his mind. He squeezed harder, she fired. His body fell on top of her, it's dead weight heavy on her chest. As she lost consciousness his blood poured out onto her. It's sticky wetness growing by the second.

Crockett had heard Gina's desperation. He jumped into his Ferrari and lit up the tires in his rush to reach her. He went through lights and broke a dozen traffic laws, but made it to the house in twenty-five minutes. He saw the crashed car and threw his car into neutral with the brake on. He got out his gun, seeing the door wide open. He followed a trail of bloody hand prints upstairs.

"Gina? Mark?" He called out into the silence.

His senses on high alert. Then he saw the broken door. He ran into the room and the scene before him made him stagger. "Gina! Oh God no! Gina!" Sonny cried out.

His heart in his throat, he moved Mark's lifeless body off her. Crockett had to break Mark's stiff fingers to get them to release Gina's neck. Through anguished eyes he search for signs of life and felt her neck for a pulse. His silent prayer was answered, she was barely there, but still alive. He grabbed the phone calling for an ambulance, giving them his police id. Then he hung up and called Tubbs. The fourth try, finally got Tubbs on the phone.

"Crockett? What the hell are you..." was as far as Ricardo got.

"Tubbs Mark strangled Gina, she shot and killed him. Pick up Trudy and get over here fast." Sonny gave him the address and hug up.

He picked up Gina, checking to make sure the blood was not hers. Then he covered her with a robe. Five minutes later the ambulance arrived, then Tubbs and Trudy. Crockett told the paramedics as much as he could, they strapped her on the gurney and told him the hospital they were taking her to. He told them not to bother with Mark, as he was dead.

"Tubbs," Sonny called out. His partner ran upstairs. Sonny briefed him on the details of what he had found on arrival. He asked him to wait for the local PD to come and take care of Mark's body. "Call the Lieutenant. Trudy and I will be at the hospital."

Trudy was already sitting in the still idling Ferrari. Crockett jogged out and got into the car. They flew out of the driveway and raced after the ambulance. At emergency they parked and went to find out how Gina was doing.

Lt. Castillo was already there waiting for them, "Gina is still unconscious, they had to put her arm back in it's socket. She's got a lot of bruising, but she will be okay." He looked at them and asked quietly, "tell me what happened."

Trudy spoke first, "she called me needing a ride home from Mark's. He was drunk and in the past he's beaten her when in that state. I couldn't pick her up, as my car has a flat. I told her to call Tubbs or Crockett."

"She called me to come get her, in the background I could hear him pounding on the door. When I arrived, I saw his car smashed into a tree and the front door open. I followed bloody hand prints upstairs. The bedroom door was in pieces. Mark was slumped over Gina. He was dead when I got there, she shot him in the chest. I had to break his fingers to get his hands off her neck. I waited until the paramedics arrived. I left the gun with Tubbs at the scene." Sonny finished, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'll go talk to Tubbs, keep me posted on her condition." Lt. Castillo said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER #5

Gina regained consciousness the next morning. Her whole body ached and she couldn't talk even if she wanted to. Crockett and Trudy where by her side, she didn't look at them, just stared into space. Crockett recognized the look in her eyes, he'd seen it often during vietnam.

The bruises around her neck clearly showed Mark's hands had been intent to kill. Internal Affairs came and took pictures of Gina's neck and talked to the doctors. The doctor said that physically she'd heal in a few days, but mentally he wasn't so sure. Lt. Castillo was informed by Internal Affairs that Mark's death was due to self defense and that no charges would be placed on Gina. But she would have to go through a departmental psychological assessment, before being allowed to go back to work.

Sonny went in to see the Lieutenant. "I'm taking two weeks off starting now. I'm going to take Gina on my boat, get her away from here, so her mind can heal too."

Lt. Castillo nodded knowingly. If anyone could help Gina through this, Crockett could. He gave him a look and Sonny replied to it by saying, "I know, she can't come back until the shrink approves it."

"If Gaviria returns, you need to come in."

Sonny nodded. Before he left he also added, "Damien Whitney was probably the last one to see Mark alive before Gina."

Lt. Castillo nodded and watched Crockett go to his desk. Sonny finished up some paperwork and then called Trudy. "When you and Tubbs get Gina from the hospital, take her to my boat. Pack a few things for a two week trip."

Trudy was worried about Gina. "Sonny she just sits there and stares at nothing."

"She's strong, just needs some time." Sonny reassured Trudy.

Once he got to his boat, he maneuvered it so that he could tow the scarab behind it. Then waited for Tubbs to drop Gina off. When they arrived he advised, "I'm taking the scarab incase she wants to return for Mark's funeral."

Trudy said, "I put something black in her suitcase. Take care of her Sonny, bring her back to us."

Crockett nodded and went to help Gina on board. She wouldn't touch him. She wouldn't let Tubbs help her either. They could see she was in a fragile mental state. Crockett waived to Tubbs and Trudy, then used the sail boat motor to take them out of the marina. Once out in open water, the motor went off and the he put up the sails. Gina sat at the bow, close to Elvis, staring out at the water. It was beautiful out on the ocean, excellent sailing conditions. They headed towards the Berry Islands, in the Bahamas. Crockett knew of some uninhabited cays, with secluded beaches. It was only 250 nautical miles and with good winds, would take maybe a day or two to reach the area. The area was rich with ocean corals and great for snorkeling.

Late afternoon, Crockett lowered the main sail and just let the yacht gently travel in the direction he wanted. He got out his fishing rod and began to troll. It wasn't long before he caught a nice sized fish, which he immediately tossed at his alligator. Elvis grunted and snapped up the treat.

Sonny looked over at Gina and said, "it's been a long time since I've had a vacation."

She said nothing, didn't even look at him. He knew her mind was raw. Having to kill the person you love, whether in self defense or not, was still hard on a person. Sometimes killing was part of their job, but it still effected them none the less. Gina had been through this before, but never with someone she was so emotionally invested in. He continued to fish, first feeding Elvis and then catching their diner. After he cleaned the fish and put it in the fridge bellow, he raised the main sail and they continued on. Just as the sun was setting they arrived in the cay. Crockett set the anchor and took down the sails. He made diner and served it with two beers. Gina ate in silence, but at least she ate. Once they were finished, he took their plates below. He grabbed another beer and sat down beside Gina.

"You need to purge your soul. Talk to me Gina," Sonny encouraged.

She looked at him, but he knew she really didn't see him. At least he knew she had heard him and acknowledged his presence. That was a step forward. The calm rocking of the boat, the clean air and soft night sounds, would help her relax.

"You can have the bed to yourself." Sonny said. Then was about to get up, when she reached out and grabbed his arm. He sat back down and waited quietly.

"Why? Why did he have to get drunk?" Gina whispered, pain vibrating through her voice. "Why didn't he get pulled over when he drove home? I tried Sonny, I did, I tried to get away. I tried to make him stop, I begged him not to make me hurt him."

"I don't know why it happened the way it did. You did nothing wrong, you survived." Sonny put his arm around Gina.

She turned on him, screaming and beating with her fists against his chest, he endured. He held her, knowing this would pass. It was all finally being released. As he knew it would, she stopped struggling and began sobbing. Tears torn from her eyes, guilt and sorrow shaking her body. Her tears soaked through his shirt. Gina eventually stopped crying and stayed in his arms a while.

Gina looked at her hand, the engagement ring still on it. "Can you take it off, please Sonny, take it off."

He did as she asked, sliding the ring off her finger. He held it out to her, but she shook her head no. She couldn't touch it, acting like it would burn her skin. He put it in his pocket. Waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"I finally find someone who not only accepted my job, but also our hours. Mark," her voice cracked on speaking his name, "he loved me, truly did. Why am I being punished? What have I done that is so wrong that no one will love me?"

Sonny's heart went out to her. He realized when he had thought she was dead, that he did love her, but maybe it was too late. "Honey, some how we all end up alone. Our job is who we are, we can't turn it off. Even when we find someone who understands us, the risk never goes away. They know that when they come into our lives. You told Mark you were a cop. He knew it. It's not on you. He made his own choices."

She nodded, but right now her depression wouldn't let her accept his death. They sat a while longer. Then Crockett said that she should get some sleep. She went below and undressed. His bed was familiar, it was like he was there beside her. That comfort of having him near, finally allowed her to sleep.

Crockett stayed up a while longer, nursing his beer. The night was calm, even though his mind wasn't. He was glad Gina had finally opened up and released all the pent up emotions. He could finally help her heal. The bruising was very noticeable, but no one was around to draw attention to it. He was cleaning up the bottles, when he heard her scream.

"Please No! Don't make me hurt you!" Gina screamed in terror, as a nightmare gripped her mind.

Sonny went below and gently shook her, "Gina wake up!"

She finally woke, clinging to him. Crying again, as she relived Mark's death. "Please Sonny, just hold me. I don't want to sleep."

His eyes held hers and Gina saw his love, his support and his understanding. She wasn't ready to accept it, but she didn't want to be alone either. He climbed into bed with her and she rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. They both fell asleep due to the rocking of the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER #6

The early morning sunlight, filtered into the cabin of the boat. Gina was curled up on her side and Crockett was spooning her, one arm protectively over her. He woke up first and just watched her sleeping. He was so glad that she had survived and that her mind was on it's way to recovery. She was a strong woman and had been through so much. This death weighed heavily on her, because she was blaming herself for it. She had been raped when undercover herself long ago. Feeling like a victim, was something she had vowed never to become again. She had promised him that. Now she had killed her lover, because she'd been a victim of his rage. Crockett knew, that in her mind, she questioned if being a victim, had made her react with deadly force, that may not have been necessary. He needed her to tell him all the details of that night, so she could understand that there had been no other option.

He got up and made breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs, brought Gina awake. She stretched and then put a robe on. She joined him up on the deck. "Good morning."

The cooler was air refreshing, as they ate together. He gave her a cup of coffee, "how are you feeling this morning?"

She looked at him over her mug, "drained."

"Would you like to go snorkeling a little later? The water is very clear today," Sonny encouraged.

She nodded. "Thank you for this."

He looked at her and gave his signature smile, dimples showing and eyes crinkling. "For you Gina, any time."

Gina went below and had a quick shower. Then put on her bikini. Once she was on deck, Crockett changed and found the masks, snorkels and flippers. He strapped a knife to his ankle. Elvis looked longingly at him.

"You're not going anywhere Elvis. I'll feed you when I get back," Sonny said as he lowered himself into the water.

He handed Gina her gear and then they first circled the boat. He checked to make sure the anchor was secure, then they swam in wider circles. The clear water allowed them to see beautiful coral and the fish that inhabited them. There were blue and yellow fish, striped fish, big and little. They swam side by side, but Gina stayed close. She knew that when there were lots of coral fish, then sharks would be reef hunting. Crockett saw a tiger fish and pointed it out to Gina, he liked seeing her eyes go round at it's size. Then she almost came face to face, or so it seemed in the magnified mask glass, with a barracuda. She waived at him and he nodded. Feeling a little anxious, Gina treaded water until he surfaced.

"Sonny I'm a bit nervous swimming with these big fish, do you mind if we head back to the boat?"

"Sure no problem. Look for lobster or clams as you swim, maybe we can have a rich seafood lunch," Sonny replied.

They headed back. She watched him dive down between the reefs, searching for their lunch. He found a lobster and captured it, glad he had flippers on so he could swim one handed. She found some muscles around where the anchor was. She dived down and picked up as many as she could. Surfacing, she handed her find to Crockett, who was already on board.

"Can you grab the pot down below and fill it with water?" Sonny asked Gina.

"Okay Sonny," she obliged.

He got the barbecue going and put the pot on. Once the water was boiling he dumped the lobster and muscles in. "Do you want a beer?"

"I'll get it," Gina went back down and brought up two uncapped beers. She handed one to him. "It's so beautiful here. Makes me forget all the chaos from back home."

Sonny sipped his beer and then asked, "Gina you wont really enjoy it here, if we don't face Mark's death. You need to tell me everything that happened. If you talk about it, it will set you free."

She looked at him, fear of remembering clouded her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"You're strong. Take your time, we have all day."

So she began to tell him about Mark. It was easier just talking about the good times first. Then she told him about the first time he hit her and finally gave him the play by play of that dreadful night. As her words painted him the picture, he also saw an invisible weight slowly come off her shoulders. She didn't realize it, but it was helping her let go of the guilt. She got restless and downed her beer as she talked. When it came to the attack and how she felt, she haltingly explained. Crockett patiently waited for her to get through it.

When she was done, she couldn't look at him. He went to her and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. She saw not pity, not accusation, not disgust, but love. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, her breath caught in her throat. "Sonny," she whispered.

He kissed her gently. Then hugged her close to him and they stood like that a few moments. As much as she needed to be near him, she was scared that the image of Mark would haunt her. He felt her go tense in his arms, signaling that she wasn't ready.

Crockett checked on their boiling lunch, "it's almost done."

Gina went and got dishes, cutlery and new beers. They sat down and ate in silence for a few minutes. "This is so good." She broke off a claw from the lobster and sucked out it's flesh.

Sonny looked at her, "I needed this too. To get away from it all. I find the ocean very relaxing." Then he added, "we could tour around the islands with the scarab if you like."

She knew he was trying to cheer her up and show her why living was a good thing. She smiled at him from under her eye lashes. "I'd like that."

They finished eating, cleaned up, put some clothing over their swim wear, locked up the cabin and boarded the scarab. While Crockett started the engine, Gina untied the tow line. He backed up and then pointed them out into the ocean. His depth finder helped keep them from running a ground on the reefs and hidden rocks. Once they were further out, he opened it up. The front of the boat lifted up as they raced across the ocean. Gina was glad she had tied up her hair, or she would have come back with a rats nest of knots. They rode slowly by the smaller cays and then headed to the big island of Bahamas, where all the tourist resorts were. Near one of the privately owned islands, they met up with another boat and had a friendly race. Crockett won, but the other boat invited them to their dock. Gina wore a light scarf around her neck to hide the bruises and kept her sunglasses on. They had some drinks, food and talked about the area. As the sun began to go down, they thanked their hosts and went back to St. Vitus' Dance, Crockett's sailboat.

Together they worked on catching a few fish for Elvis. The alligator was hungry again. Gina caught a mackerel that Elvis made disappear in seconds. Crockett caught a yellowtail snapper, that finally satisfied his pet. They sat watching the sun go down and the stars come out.

"Sonny would you mind sharing your bed with me again? Could you hold me?" Gina asked shyly.

Sonny nodded, "I'll come down in a little while."

Gina put on a night gown, brushed her hair and teeth, then went to bed. It was too warm for anything more than just a sheet over her. The gentle slap of waves on the hull, eventually helped her go to sleep. When Crockett came to join her, she was already breathing deeply. He watched her sleep, the bruising was getting a little better. He noticed she became restless and knew she was in another nightmare. He waited until it woke her up, then held her comfortingly.

"It wasn't as bad as before," Gina confessed. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all and it's okay even if you had." Sonny propped himself on his elbow and looked at her. "We are here to help break the hold on you. Don't rush it."

"Mark's funeral is tomorrow. I can't. I can't go. He had no family, just his friends. But Damien and Sam will be there..."

Sonny stroked her arm, "if you're not ready, then we wont go. He's taken enough from you. It's time to focus on yourself. We'll go when you're ready."

He continued to stroke her arm and eventually she fell back asleep. She didn't have any more nightmares that night. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes, listening to her breath. He promised that he would help her regain her confidence, her balance with the world, no matter how long it took.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER# 7

The next few days, they enjoyed the Bahamas. One of the days, they took the scarab to Playa Santa Lucia, Cuba. They spent a day there, being entertained by a business associate of Sonny Burnett, Crockett's alias. They even stayed into the evening. Gina was having fun and Sonny even danced with her. Something she could never have him do in the past. Before the sun completely set, they left to go back to the sailboat. Once back on board, a very drunk Gina, kissed Crockett, before going down below. He followed her and joined her on the bed.

He stoked a hair off her face, tracing her jaw line. He leaned down and kissed her neck, she shivered with desire. She watched him kissing her, a touch of fear still lingered in her eyes. His hands caressed her curves, his mouth coaxed away the fear. He let her undress him as slowly as she needed to. When they both were finally naked, he continued to expertly manipulate her body. Gina's passion rose, Sonny teased her until she begged him for release. With his mouth and hands he gave her a volcanic orgasm.

She waited until she could move again and then began to return the favor. As she worked her way down his chest, he stopped her. "You don't have to," Sonny said.

Gina nodded then continued kissing, licking and touching him. He didn't touch her, just let her explore and enjoy controlling him. He groaned as she found his full arousal with her lips. "Oh Gina," Sonny sighed as she continued working his need to eruption.

They lay in each other's arms, both fully relaxed. Gina looked at him and felt his renewed arousal. She let him roll partially on top of her, again kissing and touching her breasts. When he got fully on top, between her legs, he saw the fear come back into her eyes.

Sonny stopped, "Gina are you sure you want me ...?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was ready.

She didn't let him finish, she kissed away the question and moved her hips up to meet him. As they moved together she finally answered. "I'd be lying if I said that I'm not scared. I know you, I know I can trust you. I have to face the fear."

"Take it slowly Gina, don't push yourself."

"Sonny... oh Sonny," she gasped in ecstacy.

They pleasured each other for hours. Then he tested her. He put his hands around her neck, no pressure, just there. Gina couldn't stop her eyes from showing that it terrified her. She didn't even see Sonny anymore. All she saw was Mark's distorted angry face. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Sonny kept his hands where they were and talked to her gently, like he was calming a wild animal. "Gina you're okay, no one is hurting you. This is Sonny, open your eyes." He kept this up until she finally opened her eyes. "Breath Gina, that's it, feel me. You're okay. Trust me."

That was the problem, she didn't even know if she could trust herself, let alone him. But he was right, she had to. She forced herself to listen to him, to see Sonny with her. "I...I.. trust you Sonny," she stuttered.

Sonny's hands tightened a little, she didn't freak out. Then he let go and put his hands on either side of her head, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you Gina. Always have."

She held her breath, not wanting to believe him and yet desperate to do just that. She saw him now, only him. "You what?" She asked softly.

Sonny kissed her deeply. "I love you Gina, you own my heart. I admit, that after Caitlin I was a mess. I just couldn't trust my judgement anymore. I lost myself, just like you have. My amnesia and the whole Burnett mess, spun us all off track. This damn job just takes so much. That's why us vice cops burnout fast. All the bullshit builds until we just can't deal anymore. But through it all you were there for me. I love you and you will always own my heart."

"Don't say that. Everyone I love dies... I kill them." Tears welled in her eyes.

"No Gina, life kills them, not you." Sonny explained. She was finally letting go of Mark. She was letting him see into her soul.

"I...," she tried to tell him. He smiled and then kissed her all over, as he made love to her, Gina finally looked him in the eyes and said it, "I love you Sonny, with all my heart and soul." Then she got on top and showed him just how much love she felt.

The rest of their two weeks, they spent just enjoying each other's company. They made love often. Crockett tested her a few more times, pinning her arms, hands around her neck and just making sure Gina could handle it. The nightmares ended and her eyes no longer showed guilt. Even though she would never be the same, his love for her made her better. They both knew that their jobs would always come first, but when they needed someone to love them back unconditionally, they had each other.

On the last day, before heading back to Miami, Crockett took out Gina's engagement ring and held it out to her. She wouldn't take it. "You keep it. Sell it, give it to Tubbs, I just can't." She turned her back to him.

"Gina don't shut me out, not anymore." Sonny knew it was what she always had done in the past.

She turned around, he saw her face. He went closer and kissed her. "It's his last tie to you. I'll go with you, we'll sell it together. You can always give the money to a charity if you decide to. I'd keep it for a rainy day or buy yourself something that will make you happy."

"Okay Sonny." Gina said.

They tied the sailboat to the scarab and then cruised home. The trip was faster than if they had sailed. First Crockett parked the scarab and then used the sailboat motor, to maneuver it into it's docking area. Gina stood on the dock, waiting for him.

"I'll take you home," Sonny said.

"Wait Sonny. Thank you for everything. I'm okay now. You don't have to tell me you love me, when you don't."

Sonny gave her an incredulous look. "Gina, I wasn't just saying that. You know it. I love you, it's not a lie."

Hope entered her eyes, "really Sonny?" She whispered.

He cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Look into my eyes."

Gina saw he wasn't lying, he hadn't just been saying that to help her recover. It was true. Finally she believed him. She kissed him hard. They embraced and kissed a while longer. Then he opened the car door and helped her in. Once he got in and started the car, "are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, we'll take a shower together and then go visit Trudy and Tubbs. I have some apologizing to do."

Sonny smirked, "I like that plan."

Gina looked at him, "Sonny don't tell them about us. Do you mind if we just keep it a secret?"

"They'll understand. They wont judge you," Sonny read her mind. "But okay, it's up to you. They'll notice eventually anyway. They're our partners, they'll see it right away."

"Well, it's up to you... Will you come with me to speak to Castillo? I know I have to see the department shrink."

"Of course I will."

They arrived at her house, she unlocked the door and let them in. In her room, she saw all the dresses that Mark had bought her. She could feel Sonny waiting for her reaction. "I'm okay Sonny. Some of the cloths I will give away."

He walked over to the red dress, "not this one. This one you keep."

She smiled at him and then as he watched, undressed. One tantalizing piece of clothing discarded at a time. She raised an eyebrow and disappeared into the shower. He removed his clothing in record time and followed her in. After having to shower twice, they came out and got dressed again. Both wore satisfied smiles.

Sonny called Tubbs, "we're back, meet us at the Forge."

When he was done, Gina called Trudy and said the same. They drove over to meet their partners. When Gina stepped out of the Ferrari, Trudy gave her a warm hug.

Tubbs and Crocket shook hands, they shared a look and Crockett nodded. Tubbs hugged Gina too.

"It's about time you two got back," Tubbs complained.

Sonny grinned at him, "missed me did ya."

Gina looked at both Tubbs and Trudy, "I'm sorry, both of you. I wasn't myself."

"No apology necessary, we are just happy you are back," Ricardo said and Trudy agreed.

They ordered drinks and sat out on the patio. Tubbs told Crockett about what had been happening the last few days. Trudy did the same for Gina.

Gina asked the question, that Trudy was worried about answering, "did you go to Mark's funeral?"

"Yes, Tubbs and I both went. Damien was a wreck, Sam was there too, other business associates and crew. Sam came to us to get the official report of what happened. He said that he hoped you'd be better soon. He took care of Damien, who blames himself for what happened."

"Turns out that Damien was jealous of you. He had encouraged Mark to drink hard liquor. He had planted the idea of you and Crockett cheating on Mark." Tubbs explained further.

Trudy then asked, "are you talking to the Lieutenant in the morning?"

"Yes and then seeing the shrink, so I can get back to work."

Trudy's eyes narrowed, she looked at Tubbs. He spoke up, knowing what she was thinking. "Sonny, you and Gina together now?"

"Look at it this way Tubbs, Gina and I have been dancing circles around each other for a while now. We've just realized it's time to tango together."

Trudy and Tubbs nodded and said at the same time, "it's about time."

Everyone laughed, Gina relaxed and they had drinks and talked about work. They were Miami Vice and tomorrow was another day to fight crime.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER #8

It took a few sessions with the departmental shrink and a recommendation by Lt. Castillo and Crockett, to finally have Gina working again. At first of course she was restricted to desk work, but after Trudy's request, she was back out on the street. After one particular bad day, she came to Crockett's boat.

"Sonny, this job is getting to me. It seems we bust pimps and girls all the time, but more just keep coming. This last one, the pimp beat his girls to death. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't turn off the cop in me, but I just..."

He took her into his arms, "I know, Miami is a garbage dump for corruption."

"Promise me that one day we will leave this place behind, start a new adventure, somewhere south, where the sun warms our souls. I kept the money from the ring, it's there when we need it."

"Gina, that's the best plan I've heard in a long time," Sonny said, kissing her hard.

There was no way Gina could have predicted the next few months. The crime got worse, the corruption was like cancer on their souls. Crockett and Tubbs were deep undercover in Central America. They discovered the network of lies that criss crossed the American government, was so extensive that it drowned their ability to 'fight the good fight'. Justice could no longer be served. Crockett and Tubbs were burnt out. In the end they turned in their badges and quit. Lt. Castillo tried to convince them to stay, but to no avail. Lt. Castillo believed they would eventually come back; in a few months or a few years, but he believed they would return. So he let them go, set them free.

"Trudy, I can't do this anymore either. I'm going with Sonny." Gina told her partner one evening. "Give Lt. Castillo my gun and badge in the morning."

"Gina don't go, just take a vacation." Trudy suggested.

Gina shook her head. "After everything that happened with Mark, it was hard to come back. Now I just can't do it anymore. You're the best partner a girl could ever have. I will keep in touch. Take care of yourself."

"Send me an address where I can send you your last paycheck," Trudy said tears streaming down her face.

Gina said she would, then hugged Trudy with tears in her eyes and left. She went to her bank and took out all her savings, including the money from the sale of Mark's ring. Next she packed a bag with some clothing, including the red dress that Sonny liked. Passport in hand, she handed in her apartment key to the superintendent. Five minutes later Crockett swung by in the Ferrari.

"Tubbs is back in New York. Elvis is living it up at the zoo, he deserves to live out his last years being pampered. We are riding in a 'stolen vehicle'. Are you ready for this adventure?" Sonny asked, his grin showing his dimples.

"If you're driving, I'm ready to take on the world. Let's get out of here." Gina Calabrese smiled, leaned over and kissed him. Mid kiss, Sonny Crockett popped the Testarossa's clutch and they pealed out. Racing into the future and knowing that their love and being together, was the only thing they needed.

~THE END~


End file.
